Suddenly It's Magic
by Hizuku Sakuraji
Summary: [Yunjae Story] Jaejoong cuma tahu kalau dia menyukai si cupu itu, Jung Yunho namanya, yang ternyata punya abs dan... WARN : YAOI! DLDR! FICLET GAJE!


**SUDDENLY IT'S MAGIC**

**Cast : Yunjae, etc**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, AU**

**Length : Ficlet**

**Disc ; © Hizuku 2014**

**Warn : Yaoi! Typos! Alur gaje! DLDR**

Kim Jaejoong, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari sosok itu. Si kutu buku di pojok perpus yang kerjaan sudah umum membaca buku. Tapi, kenapa di matanya yang bulat setiap geraknya begitu—seksi?

Dari membulak-balikan kertas bukunya, lihat serangkaian trisep dan bisep yang saling konstraksi dan relaksasi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jung Yunho bisa punya tubuh yang bagus dan jantan sementara dia harus gigit jari dengan pinggangnya yang ramping. Masalahnya, lihat itu, yang dia lakukan setiap hari paling hanya membulak-balikan halaman, tapi ototnya begitu terbentuk seperti habis nge-gym tiga kali dalam sebulan.

Apa dia ikut program fitnes?

Atau, memang sudah naturalnya?

Ini tidak adil!

Wajah Jaejoong selalu bersemu merah tiap mengamati Yunho, dia juga tidak menyadari sejak kapan penyakitnya ini dimulai. Seingatnya waktu itu musim panas di Gwangju, dan hawa dingin tetap saja menyapanya saat pulang malam sehabis main di _Game Center_ bersama Yoochun.

Memang sedang sial, sekumpulan anak musuh bebuyutan sekolahnya ternyata mengenali siluet Jaejoong meski jalanan hari itu sedang kekurangan penerangan. Di Toho, pria manis itu merupakan seorang anggota preman. Kerjaannya tidak jauh-jauh dari berkelahi, tidak heran Siwon—pemimpin Suju High—yang selalu kalah darinya merasa gemas ingin mematahkan tulang Jaejoong, seperti sekarang.

"Kau memang pecundang, Choi Siwon.." pria itu mendecih. Menatap nyalang Siwon dengan sepuluh orang anak buahnya yang membawa senjata, entah itu rantai dan _Bats_ di tangan. Jago berkelahi bukan jaminan kalau dikeroyok begini dia selamatkan? Jelas posisinya tidak seimbang.

"Ini bukan pekerjaan pecundang Jaejoong, ini pintar. Memanfaatkan situasi saat kau tanpa temanmu adalah hal menarik, kita lihat seperti apa kemampuanmu bila berkelahi sendiri. Aku yakin kalau kau memang jagoan, kami juga akan kalah atau, justru terbalik?" Siwon menyeringai sadis.

Dengan begitu perkelahian dimulai. Di awal Jaejoong masih bisa menghindari beberapa pukulan dan membalas mereka sampai menumbangkan tiga orang dari kawanan. Namun, seseorang dari mereka berhasil menyelinap ke belakang Jaejoong dan memukul punggungnya cukup keras menggunakan _bats. _

"Argh! Sial!" Jaejoong bersimpuh dengan lututnya, matanya mulai kabur karena pukulan itu ternyata sempat mampir di lehernya yang merupakan tempat vital dimana beberapa saraf berkumpul.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Jaejoong lalu menjambak surai lelaki manis itu, menariknya ke depan lalu menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong yang mendadak lemas ke tembok pertokoan di belakangnya secara keras.

"Donghae, berikan aku tongkatmu!" perintahnya pada seorang pria tak jauh darinya. Setelah mendapatkan tongkat pemukul darinya, Siwon bersiap-siap untuk memukulkan tongkat itu ke kepala Jaejoong, namun, sebuah suara mengintrupsi pukulannya yang tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari kepala si manis.

"Hei, apa yang mau kalian lakukan?"

Siwon berdecak, "Pahlawan kesiangan rupanya," dia menggulung lengan bajunya sampai siku. "Lebih baik kau segera menyingkir sebelum aku berubah pikiran, cupu!" sentaknya melihat penampilan sosok kurang kerjaan yang menganggu kesenangannya.

Si cupu—Jung Yunho—tiba-tiba menyeringai remeh. "Kau pernah dengar istilah jangan lihat buku dari kovernya kan, Choi Siwon?"

Yang disebut namanya mengerutkan kening, "darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Anak dari mafia Choi Seunghyun, payah sekali kalau aku tidak tahu." Yunho melepas kacamata dan mengacak rambutnya yang diberi gel, meski malas terpaksa dia harus membuka kedoknya di sini. Setelah memastikan tasnya ada di tempat yang aman, Yunho berjalan ke arah gerombolan Siwon lalu melakukan yang sudah sangat ia rindukan untuk lakukan.

.

.

.

Itu pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat anak baik-baik semacam Jung Yunho yang terkenal dari prestasinya menghajar orang sampai terluka parah, dia sendiri tidak mengalami goresan sedikit pun.

Setelah menghajar habis anggota geng Siwon, Yunho menggendongnya yang kepayahan di punggung lebar miliknya. Saat itu bau maskulin—yang kemudian menjadi bau kesukaannya—menguar dari tubuh itu, rasanya seperti berada di pelukan beruang besar, hangat dan nyaman.

Dan seperti magis, Jaejoong jatuh hanya dari pertolongan kecil pada Yunho dan memujanya seperti besok akan kiamat.

"Hyung!" Jaejoong mendesah mendengar suara Changmin.

"Apa? Aku tidak punya makanan untukmu," kali ini Changmin yang mendesah.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya akan duduk dan mengamatinya seperti orang bodoh? Kalau memang suka nyatakan saja atau coba dekati dia!"

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, "bagaimana mau menyatakan? Aku selalu tremor di dekatnya." Itulah yang selalu menahan Jaejoong berdiri lebih dari 5 meter dari Yunho. Penyakit menurun dari ibunya ini menyebabkan Jaejoong akan selalu gemetaran berlebihan dan sampai pingsan bila sedang gugup.

"Kau ini pentolan sekolah, tapi menghadapi kasus percintaan kau seperti perempuan. Bisa-bisa Ahra mengalahkanmu, _tuh_!" Changmin beranjak dari kursinya sebelum Jaejoong yang tidak terima disamakan dengan perempuan membalikan meja yang membatasi mereka lalu melemparnya ke wajah tampan miliknya.

Namun, Jaejoong memang membenarkan perkataan Changmin. Meski sering ditindas karena kecupuan Yunho, bukan berarti dia tidak punya teman. Ahra adalah salah satu yang dekat dengan Yunho. Pasangan ini dicap sebagai sebagai pasangan langit dan bumi, meskipun kontras bersama perbedaan, mereka melekat-melekat saja dengan acuh. Isu yang beredar _sih_, keduanya sahabat sejak kecil.

Makin terpuruklah hati Jaejoong. Ketika kembali fokus ke meja Yunho duduk tadi, dia sudah tak ada di sana. Dan si Jaejoong yang mempunyai otak pas-pasan baru ingat bel sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali memergoki Yunho dan Ahra berduaan sambil tertawa lepas membuat Jaejoong panas juga. Suatu hari, dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yunho kebetulan makan di kantin seorang diri. Dengan alasan ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena waktu itu sudah ditolong olehnya, Jaejoong membawa nampannya dengan gemetar ke meja Yunho.

"Y-Yunho, boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Jaejoong setelah berdiri di depan Yunho yang baru akan menyendokan makanan ke mulutnya.

Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Jaejoong merasa kalau Yunho itu berhati lembut dan dia sangat manis. Buktinya lelaki itu menundukan wajahnya setelah bertemu mata dengan Jaejoong. Senyuman kecil ada di bibir hatinya. Oh, bisakah Jaejoong melumatnya sekarang?

"Te-tentu, Jaejoong." Pria itu sedikit mendongak. Menatap Jaejoong selama 5 menit.

BRUUUK

"Jaejoong-ah!"

"Kyaaaa!"

Lelaki manis itu tidak sanggup menahan tremornya lama-lama, dengan wajah yang memerah dia pingsan dan menjatuhkan semua makanan di nampannya ke baju.

"Aduh, Jaejoong hyung bikin malu saja!" desah Changmin setelah Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke UKS. Yoochun menatap serius ke sekumpulan buncis di piringnya, "kau tahu, aku seperti mengenal Yunho. Wajahnya mirip anak mafia Jung Jihoon itu,_ loh_."

Memiliki jidat lebar tidak menjamin Yoochun pintar. Dari mejanya Changmin kelihatan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Memang iya, kau terlambat menyadarinya."

Yoochun melihat Changmin seperti dia adalah makhluk paling asing di dunia, "LALU KENAPA KAU BIARKAN JAEJOONG BERSAMANYA?!" mengerti kecemasan berlebihan Yoochun, si jangkung mengibaskan tangannya. "Yunho tidak akan berbuat apa-apa pada Jaejoong hyung, tenanglah.."

"Kau tidak paham juga, kita sering menindas Yunho, kan? Bagaimana kalau dia balas dendam pada Jae ketika dia sedang tidak berdaya begitu."

"Berdoa saja semoga tidak terjadi!" katanya mengendikan bahu.

.

.

.

Ketika terbangun dari pingsannya, Jaejoong mencium bau-bau khas dari obat. Dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, "kau sudah sadar, syukurlah." Pria manis itu segera menoleh ke asal suara, menemukan Yunho hanya mengenakan kaus singlet putih tak berlengan dengan rambut yang agak basah.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah sampai ke leher, dia kemudian baru menyadari kalau bagian tubuh atasnya topless. A-ada apa ini?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaianku? Kau memperkosaku, Jung Yunho?" ekspresi Jaejoong begitu ketakutan.

Selama beberapa saat Yunho termangu dengan pemikiran sinting Kim Jaejoong. Namun, rasa balas dendam meletup kecil di dadanya, dia cuma ingin menggoda Jaejoong. Sambil tersenyum, Yunho melepas kacamatanya dan kembali mengacak rambutnya kemudian menerjang ranjang Jaejoong supaya bisa menindihnya.

"Iya, kau sangat.." dengan sensual Yunho menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Nikmat Jae, milikmu sempit sekali.."

Tidak berapa lama tangisan Jaejoong terdengar dipenjuru ruangan itu. Yunho panik, dia tidak mengira reaksi seperti ini yang akan ditunjukan Jaejoong, awalnya kan dia hanya ingin menakut-nakuti pria manis di depannya.

"Kau jahat, huwaaaaaaa….~"

"Y-ya, aku cuma—"

"Aku memang menyukaimu setelah hari kau menolongku, tapi bukan berarti aku mau memberikannya semudah itu! Bagaimana kalau kau juga tidak menyukaiku, juga? Dan aku akan kehilangan semuanya—tidak, aku sudah kehilangan semuanya huwaaa~"

Yunho membesarkan mata musangnya, baru saja dia mendengar pengakuan cinta, ekspresinya melembut. Tak butuh permisi lagi dengan segera Yunho menyambar bibir milik Kim Jaejoong.

"Bodoh, aku belum selesai bicara. Aku tidak pernah menidurimu, yang tadi hanya untuk menakutimu saja. Tapi, kalau aku menyukaimu apa kau akan memberikan'itu' padaku?"

"K-kau menyukaiku?" tubuh Jaejoong gemetar.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonamu, lagipula dengan kau yang terus mengikutiku aku sangsi kalau aku masih bisa menolak perasaan ini!" diciumnya lagi bibir Kim Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Mendadak sesuatu yang asin menyapa bibir Yunho, dia melepas sejenak dan panik menemukan darah mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong dengan si manis yang sudah pingsan didekapannya.

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG IREONA!"

"Jaejoong hyung payah, pingsan sambil mimisan itu memalukan.." kata Changmin yang mengintip keduanya melalui jendela UKS.

"Kau baru tahu, yah?" desah Yoochun di sebelahnya.

**END**

**Huwaa fanfic gagaaaaaal~ RnR please terimakasih untuk responnya pada fanfic-fanfic hizu selama ini ^^ *deepbows***


End file.
